Navy Blue Eyes
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: KK,KOC,SOC. Sanosuke is in love with the woman who wqants to kill kenshin. he diverts her long enough but now she's going to have his baby! will he be able to stop her and never let her go?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rouruoni Kenshin or any of the characters.

A/N: this is my first Kenshin fanfic and it's mostly based only on the movie and the ova's. So if I make mistakes please tell me. Please review!

Chapter one: Navy blue eyes.

The streets of Kyoto were silent, broken only by the soft voices of the two men…talking as they walked. Kenshin loved walking at night and Sanosuke usually accompanied him. The next day was supposed to be Kaoru's birthday and they were discussing what exactly to get her…actually Sanosuke was asking Kenshin what to get her because as usual he had forgotten all about it.

The night was beautiful, it was autumn and the reddish leaves drifted softly to the ground, the full moon bathed the street in a pale silky light like a lovers caress. Kenshin leaned against a the bridge rail, smiling a little as Sanosuke's panic stricken voice rose higher and higher as the conversation progressed. Suddenly the smile died on his lips, he tightened his hold on his sword…a whizzing noise broke the silence as Kenshin pushed Sanosuke out of the way, drawing his sword to deflect the shuriken coming towards him.

He stood rigid listening, but he heard nothing…when suddenly the sound of running footsteps reached his ears and he turned not a moment too soon, blocking the sword that had almost decapitated him.

Before he could assimilate what was going on, his opponent attacked him with a series of slashing movement, all of which he was just in time to block. Sanosuke watched helplessly, the fight was a blur, he couldn't see one move from the next and could end up hurting Kenshin if he tried to help. Kenshin desperately watched for an opening, so he could stop defending and start attacking, but none came. Finally he saw just the opening, perfect for a Hiten Mitsurugi's Flying Sky Dragon Flash. He leapt, blotting out the moon for a moment, and then bearing down on the ninja. There was a clash of metal. Sanosuke gasped, the ninja had shifted position, bending down and bringing up his sword, holding it vertical above him of him. If Kenshin hadn't realized and shifted as well he would have been impaled on the ninja's sword, and the ninja was too low to have been hurt by Kenshin's sword, reverse blade or not.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed…as he panted slightly, it had been a surprise, the last move he had expected. He brought his sword up again, as the never ending series of slashes started again. This time he blocked, using his sheath as a distraction, and bring his sword up from below, the ninja moved a little too late, as the blunt edge of the sword hit his thigh, bruising it badly. By the time Kenshin could regain his balance, the ninja's hilt hit him hard on his right shoulder, sending him flying backwards. A shuriken hit him the left shoulder followed by two more. He grunted with pain, trying to get up, trying to move his arms. He made it up just as a finger came out of nowhere lightly poking a nerve, he fell completely unable to move his upper body.

Sanosuke leapt in front of Kenshin and the ninja. He threw a right hand face punch, when the ninja standing normally blocked it and reached for his face. He jumped back, but that gave the ninja time to punch him in the ribs. He groaned and lunged for him, using all the strength and concentration he could. Suddenly he found himself at an advantage…he had gotten into a body lock with the ninja, who was shorter and more slender. He bore down hard forcing the ninja too the ground. He found himself staring into two deep navy blue eyes, he'd never seen navy blue eyes that dark before…Suddenly the ninja cursed softly…it was a woman! Sanosuke, hesitated for a split second a little shocked, a woman could beat him! That was all the ninja needed, she slipped out of his grasp and a shuriken grazed his cheek.

"Battousai…I'll be back for you!" she disappeared into the night.

Sanosuke helped Kenshin, who had regained most of his movement by now. He yanked out the shuriken, which had not gone too deep, a clever and quick distraction. They both walked back home, Sanosuke almost dragging Kenshin alongside him.

------------------------------------------------

Kaoru's birthday went fine…a little washing up and she never found out about the fight that had occurred. Sanosuke rustled up a small poem from somewhere, (which everyone realized was copied), but he was forgiven.

Later that day, Sanosuke lay back on his futon thinking. He couldn't forget that ninja…a woman who beat him! She would be the kind of woman he'd chose to love someday; he'd never thought to find a woman good enough to beat him! He shook his head ruefully at how modest he was being…he had never realized he was so arrogant! Those dark navy blue eyes…he breathed a little sharply, here he was trying to fantasize about the woman who'd try to murder him and Kenshin…_but she didn't did she? She could have once she escaped the body lock….why didn't she?_

------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin sat at the restaurant picking at his food…god; he'd had enough of Kaoru's cooking for the day. She had gotten a recipe for birthday cake from Yokohoma and even the dogs wouldn't touch it!

Though this sukiyaki was very good, he heard the rustle of a kimono and a light scent drifted in the air, he looked up and found himself looking at a very beautiful woman, long hair tied up in a split peach fashion, with dark navy blue eyes and deep red lips. Her midnight blue kimono had silver cranes worked up on it and matched her silver-white under kimono perfectly.

"Would you like some tea?" hr voice was like the swish of trees on the breeze but with hint of steel like determination.

Kenshin nodded and watched as she drew back a sleeve of the kimono, to expose a slender white arm. "I hope you are enjoying you're food?" the polite question jolted him out of his reverie.

"Uh…yes it's very good…in fact its perfect!" he said realizing a word like perfect could hardly be used to describe sukiyaki. She smiled slowly.

"Thank you, I made it. Though you could hardly describe sukiyaki as perfect…sushi perhaps, but unusual for sukiyaki. It's like you haven't eaten good food for days."

Kenshin gave one of his idiot smiles. For some reason the woman stirred up a lot of strong feelings in him, underneath which…his assassin need to kill floated and he didn't need to battle that now. "Actually I haven't. We don't have a lot of tasty food at home."

The woman grinned. "Ah…thank you for eating here. Excuse me, but I have a lot to do yet." She glided almost to her feet and disappeared. Kenshin sighed, that was one woman, who had a very strong presence…he wondered why he suddenly felt the urge to kill.

Behind the wall, the dark blue eyes narrowed as she smiled a grim smile. She fingered the shuriken under her kimono…no, the time would come again and soon!

----------------------

A/N: I hope you liked it. I know its kinda short, but it seemed like a good place to end. Thanks for reading!


	2. Revealed Secrets

Disclaimer: I'm sick of this…Sanosuke get your ass here! Do the disclaimer for me!

Sanosuke: I'm the hero of this story and I do not belong to Arashi/Taka and nor do my friends or the Rouruoni Kenshin anime. Though Taka insists that I do belong to her in her dreams! Sweet dreams!

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Revealed Secrets.

"Sanosuke? Could you please get me some fish?" Kaoru called out to him as he sat talking to Kenshin. She stuck her head out of the window. "If you could make it fast, then lunch will be ready in half an hour."

Sanosuke grunted as he got up. Why didn't she ever send Kenshin out these days? He walked out quickly, the fish store was pretty close by and it took him five minutes to get there. He knew the fisherman well.

"Hey Sakana-san, so what have you got to show me today?" usually Sakana-san picked out his best catches for Sanosuke.

"Eee…Sano-san. This is the best catch of the day! Isn't he a big un at that?" Sakana-san held up a nice, fresh mackerel, one of the biggest of its kind, which flapped about in his outstretched hand… "For a few extra coins, I'll throw in some of the shrimp too. They're a fine lot."

Sano grinned. "Fine then." He slammed the money up on the counter watching Sakana-san kill and pack all the fish. A woman walked up next to him.

"Ah…Sakana-san, I'd like some fresh tuna please. Give me about 50 of them, I have a lot of people coming in today, looks like some kind of party." She spoke softly and smiled.

She turned to greet Sanosuke, when his eyes widened. "You…"

The woman's eyes widened a fraction, before she smiled. "Um…what do you mean?"

Sano looked at the store; Sakana-san had disappeared into the small room at the back of the shop. "You're the ninja, from the night before…"

She took a step backwards. "I don't know what you're talking about…me a ninja?"

He grabbed her a little tightly. "Don't lie to me, little Miss Ninja." He let her go as Sakana-san entered, but bent a little close to her. "You and I have to talk…thanks Sakana-san." He collected the bags…hers as well and steered her out onto a lone alley. His mind screamed warnings; she could kill him easily out here.

"So you remembered. Stupid of you to bring me here, I could kill you and no one would know who did it…or maybe I should just make you disappear?" she seemed so calm.

"Well, why don't you?" Sano looked at her directly. "Actually why didn't you the last time? It would have been easy to finish me off."

She blinked. "My orders were to get rid of Battousai, you didn't figure in them. I only kill if I have to and well it would have been idiotic of me to kill you just to get Battousai…he is easy prey and I can still get him, anytime without having to kill his faithful friends to do so. A waste of life."

"a ninja with a conscience?" said Sano sarcastically. "I didn't think ninja's thought about the people they killed…"

She smiled at that. A perfectly normal, wry smile lighting up her eyes with humour. "Every killer has a conscience Sano-san. Some just hide it well and some just talk about it to strangers in lone alleyways. But I can't call you a stranger can I? After all I almost killed you?"

"Yeah. Well what's your name?"

"What makes you think I'd give it away? You can call me Tsume for now. So are you going to run back to your friend Battousai now?" Tsume considered him carefully.

"No." Sanosuke didn't know why he said it. He would have to tell Kenshin of course…but.

"Well don't worry. Your Battousai can wait a while…I don't feel like killing him right now. Besides I would like to get to know you better." She smiled again flirtatiously, making her look very pretty. She placed a hand against his shoulder.

Sano swallowed. She was prettier than he had expected. "Uh…I have to go."

"I'm sure you do. And if you tell Battousai, tell him he's got a little longer to live." Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "But take care not to treat me like that again. It seemed amusing to follow you here; I won't let that happen the next time. Actually, let me assure you Sano-san there won't be a next time, you're fumbling up my plans." And then she left.

Sanosuke touched his shoulder where her hand had been…he was going crazy. He was crushing on a killer…

------------------------------------------------

Himura Kenshin chopped the potatoes as fast as he could. Kaoru would be really angry if he didn't finish in the next few minutes. He heard her complaining away to Yahiko about how late Sanosuke was and how lunch was going to be really late!

The door opened and shut. Kenshin looked up, it was Sanosuke, but he looked a little dazed… "Your fish Kaoru…" he dumped it into Kaoru's hands and walked into his room, where he had been staying for a while.

Kaoru stared after him fuming a little obviously disappointed at being deprived at an opportunity of yelling at him…almost hidden a look of concern also flitted across her face.

The meal was done quicker than Kaoru expected. Kenshin had cleaned the fish expertly, so it had been really easy for her to just cook it. They sat around the table eating silently. Kenshin silently trying to force his food down his throat…Kaoru was a good cook except when it came to fish, and suddenly she had got a fish frenzy. He wondered how she managed to eat it.

Sanosuke unusually quiet didn't make any sarcastic comments or tease Kaoru about her cooking at all. He just ate completely immersed in thought, while Yahiko…made a few faces as he ate. After the meal everyone did their bit of washing up and separated. Kenshin and Kaoru went out for a while, and Sano went to his room.

Kenshin watched Kaoru as she dangled her fingers in the lake. A bit of wind blew her hair around for a moment…he always felt so peaceful around her, even when she screamed like a banshee.

"Kenshin, it's so cold! Come and touch the water…" Kaoru looked at him with shining eyes. He went to her side smiling. They sat together silently for a while, when suddenly Kaoru turned to look at him.

"Kenshin, do you know who tried to kill you on the eve of my birthday?"

His eyes widened in shock. "How do you know about that?"

"Yahiko saw you fighting. I'd sent him to call you because it was getting late." She looked up at him, before placing a hand against his chest. "What I'm worried about, is the fact that that ninja almost killed you. What's more he had you paralyzed and he almost killed Sanosuke, god knows why he left."

"She. It was a woman. I don't know why she left but you don't have to worry…I don't think she'll strike again." Kenshin smiled at her gently and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah well. Hey there's more fish left for dinner!" Kaoru brightened up at the thought.

"I'm going out to dinner today. I have to meet the commissioner." Kenshin said hurriedly. "I'm sorry; I won't do it again without telling you in advance."

--------------------------------------------------------

Tsume leaned over and opened the drawer. She slowly lifted out the black mirror and removed the lid, staring at her face…Tomoe's mirror. Her closest friend in the world. Enishi had saved the mirror as well before he left. She replaced the lid and put the mirror back inside. Tomoe had loved Battousai…a sheath for his sword, and now her best friend was trying to bring Battousai back. And kill him in combat.

She had even gone all the way to Hiko Seijuro, Kenshin's teacher, to learn. She was the only person who could beat Kenshin with his own moves…but her best friend's lover. "Enough! Assassins don't worry about things like that…he is your prey, kill him. Bring out the Battousai and kill him!" she whispered to herself.

"Takashi-san, the guests are here. You should greet them." Akiko, the maid said through the door.

"I will be there." Tsume paused at the doorway and composed herself. She opened the door with a bright smile plastered over her face. _Bring back the Battousai and kill him!_

-------------------------------------------------

Kenshin sat at a table by the corner, his back facing the door and looked around for the woman from the day before. Then he saw standing near a table across the room from him talking to people having a party. She looked stunning, in a black robe with white embroidery of white plum blossoms and a red under robe.

_White plum blossoms…Tomoe_. Kenshin's thoughts raced backwards in time to the woman he never forgot…the woman he would always love. _Tomoe…_

"Himura-san, nice to see you back here. Are you enjoying the food?" the woman…he had heard them call her Takashi-san was kneeling in front of his table smiling.

"It's very good." The faint scent of plum blossoms sent him ricocheting between the past and the present.

"Would you like some sake? On the house…you're becoming one of my frequent customers." He looked up at her smiling at him, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"Why not? And may I ask…what is your name?" Kenshin smiled back at her.

"Takashi Mariko. If you don't mind may I join you for a cup of sake myself? I am very tired today." She signaled for sake to be brought.

"That would be good." For a while they sat in silence just sipping the sake. "Cherry blossoms in the spring and starry skies in the summer. The autumn brings the full moon. The winter brings the snow. These things make sake taste good….it tastes good to me tonight."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "That's what my teacher used to say, Takashi-san. How did you know?"

"My father used to say the same thing. A lot of people do say the same things Himura-san. And please call me Mariko." Then she looked at him seriously and said with exaggerated casualness. "They say you are the legendary Hitokiri Battousai…would that be true? Forgive me for asking but unlike other hostesses I like knowing the background of my customers and I usually ask."

"It's true." Kenshin found himself saying.

She picked up his sword… "Ah…a reverse blade…to prevent you from killing people again. For atonement." She said it flatly as a statement not a question. Then she continued softly. "But sometimes Kenshin-san, you might have to kill again, use the reverse blade, whatever the promises or vows you made…" she shifted position which sent another wave of her perfume…Tomoe's perfume, when suddenly she went rigid. Staring at the doorway. Almost at once she regained her composure. "Something has come up, Himura-san. I must go."

She replaced his sword and got up fluidly. Kenshin took his half sheathed sword and smelt a metallic tang. Looking more closely he saw a blood stain banded across his blade, Mariko had cut herself. He went to memories of the people he had killed…did he want to go back there?

------------------------

Mariko rushed to the back door and stepped out. She caught hold of the man's hand and took him to her room. Closing the door, she made sure no one was listening. "I thought I made it clear that there wouldn't be a next time, Sano-san."

"_What are you doing here_?" Mariko pushed him against the wooden beams.

"I came to see you."

------------------------------

A/N: I'll write better next time i know it stops abruptly. but i'm kinda busy and i wanted to put the rest in the next chapter.

Arashi/Taka


	3. Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer:I do not own kenshin or any of the characters. i wish to god i did!

Chapter 3: Mixed Feelings

She took a step back. "What?" He came closer and caught hold of her hand. "I came to see you. You're looking very beautiful tonight."

"I'm an assassin! You came here to woo _me_? You must be drunk! Get out of here now, you don't want to be anywhere close to me Sanosuke…for god's sake I'm trying to murder your friend!" Mariko yanked her hand away looking at him incredulously.

He looked down at his hand. "You're bleeding. Let me clean that up."

She looked at her finger…it _was_ bleeding she hadn't noticed what with Sanosuke and all. Shit she must've cut it when she saw Sanosuke while testing Kenshin's blade. "No thank you, I can do it myself."

He walked up to her, taking hold of her wrist and leading her to the small basin of water at the corner. He picked up a clean towel next to it, wet it and started wiping the blood away. "You've cut it pretty deep, I wonder how you managed that, and the blood won't stop." He took another thin piece of cloth and bound it up.

She ignored the voice in her head that was screaming at her, telling her to pull her hand away put a stop to this madness and kill him. She did pull her hand away, but for some crazy reason every time she tried to tell him to go away, the words didn't come out.

"So…let's take a walk." He smiled at her.

"A walk? I could kill you out there, hell I'd _like_ to kill you out there then at least you wouldn't be this irritant in my plans!" she backed up against the wall without knowing it, fingering a shuriken.

"No…you don't want to do that!" Sano grinned. "And well if you killed me I could always come back to haunt you…I could be a very annoying ghost, you know."

She bit back a laugh. Part of her just told her to go for that walk. Would it be so bad? Just one day of fun with a man who didn't think of her as a killer and if it was a trap she could handle it. "Fine. One walk and you're out of my life alright?"

She walked to the door, motioning for him to hide. "Akiko! I'm not feeling very well, so I will be retiring to my room. Please make sure everything goes well and apologize to my guests. _No one is to disturb me._"

She climbed out of the window, with Sanosuke. Her room was on the first floor and it very conveniently had a thick branch to swing down from. So she landed expertly on her feet with out damaging her kimono.

They snuck out in the cover of the tree until they had passed a few more shops before fully emerging onto the street. She looked around, the streets looked nice. "So Sano-san how did you find me? You didn't know my name, just my nick name."

Sano grinned. "Easy, I just asked Sakana-san if he knew who you were and he told me. I can't keep calling you Tsume-san you know…Miss Claw doesn't exactly fit you right now."

"Mariko. I used my real given name here. But my last name remains a secret. You can call me Mariko." She went into a jewellery shop, hiding her excitement; she had never been in one to actually look the stuff as a customer, just to pretend to be a customer while looking at her prey.

Then they went to another stall, where they bought tempura in paper plates and munched as they looked at the other stalls. The market outdid itself today, it looked beautiful. Sanosuke slipped off after a while claiming he had to go to the toilet. Mariko wandered around the market place, looking at wares and buying a few things. She let go of her excitement a bit now that Sanosuke wasn't there, though not too much to arouse suspicion.

Sanosuke came back to find her glowing, and excited. He watched amused as she tried hard to compose herself, but failed as she looked at more kimonos and accessories. All her own beautiful kimonos were bought by the other members of the ninja clan, who didn't do fieldwork.

Then they went down to the bridge where they had first met and sat down by the bank of the lake. Mariko watched the ripples, in the water thinking. It was her first proper date. She'd been on dates before, but in the dojo you didn't get too much time go out and if you did it was mostly on raid. And she didn't usually let people get that close to her, except for Tomoe.

"How old are you?" Sanosuke's voice broke into her thoughts.

"I'm twenty four. I've been killing since I was fourteen." She looked away. "Why don't you leave me alone? I'm a killer, why do you even bother?"

"But you're not just that are you? You're a woman…then you're a killer with a conscience, like Kenshin was after he met this woman called Tomoe. I don't know much about her, just that he loved her enough to stop killing."

Tomoe. She didn't reply, or let him know that she knew about Tomoe. Unlike Enishi, who hated Kenshin, she was just following orders. And now, Sanosuke was messing them up. "I have to go."

They walked back and stopped at a window just beneath her room. It was placed in a corridor and no one would notice her. She was about to climb in, when Sano stopped her. He drew out a beautiful silver chanin with a pretty pendant. The pendant was a navy blue flower lined in silver, medium sized. He slipped it around her neck…"it looks good."

She stared at him. "I can't accept this." He smiled. "You know you can". He bent down and softly kissed her. She stifled a gasp and clambered in. behind her she heard him whisper. "I don't want to get out of your life. Do you still want me too?"

She walked back to her room, without answering. Behind the closed doors she slumped to the floor giving in to hot tears. No one had treated her like this…he was a nice man, but she couldn't fall for him…she couldn't!

--------------------

Kenshin sat in his room, staring at the patch of blood on his sword he still hadn't wiped away. She must have gotten cut deep. He wondered if he would ever kill again…pushing away the sudden eagerness he felt at the thought. The plum scent invaded his senses again. Tomoe…he had promised her he wouldn't kill once the new government was established. "But sometimes Kenshin-san, you might have to kill again…." Mariko's voice floated at the back of his mind.

He touched the blood, before running his finger down the blade, leaving a line of blood trailing after his finger…Shit! It _was_ sharp.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru sat outside his door, wondering why Kenshin wasn't talking to her today. What hurt her was why Kenshin was lying to her, she knew he didn't have dinner with the commissioner; dinner with the commissioner wouldn't leave him like this. She sat against the wooden beam wiping away the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

-----------------------

Sanosuke walked back to the house…he smiled, he had scored a point. He had gotten her to understand he wasn't giving up, he liked her…maybe he could stop her from killing Kenshin, maybe they could fall in love, maybe get married…he shook his head, _Baka you're already in love…._

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked it. I kind of liked the idea of a short date, I mean girls like Mariko really need to go out sumtimes! So well this is the end of this chapter many more coming up so don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rouruoni Kenshin or any of the characters. I could always hire some one to steal them for me though and then I could be with my darling Sano-chan!

A/N: I'm really having trouble naming these chapters! I named the second chapter secrets revealed but this chapter also reveals a lot! I dunno maybe I'll just stick to numbering the bloody chapters excuse the language. oh and if anyone doesnt like kenshin or what he's feeling dont read it.

i hate kenshin: thnx for you review but if you dont like kenshin then dont read stories bout him.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

Kaoru laid the breakfast table, just as Kenshin and Yahiko walked in. It was just miso soup and rice with vegetable pickle today. They all sat down when Sanosuke walked in humming. Then he looked down to find only three places laid at the table…

"What no one wants me at breakfast?" he raised an eyebrow. "That's so not fair! You know breakfast is my god!"

Kaoru blinked. "I wasn't expecting you so early! You always get up late in the morning!" she said accusingly. But getting another mat anyway.

Sanosuke sat down. "I'm a changed man! Hey ebi (shrimp)! Enjoying breakfast?"

Yahiko turned red in the face. "I'm not an ebi! Stop calling me that!" he almost burst with anger and Sanosuke reached over and ruffled his hair. They watched Sanosuke's exceptionally good mood all morning with surprise, he was usually grouchy in the mornings.

"Ok I'm going out now. Kaoru, do you want me to pick up something?" he put his head around the door. He almost rolled around laughing as Kaoru stared at him stupefied before reeling off a list of things.

He made his down the street heading for a certain restaurant. He whistled the whole way, paying Sakana-san more than he should. he looked forward to meeting her again.

------------------------------------------------------

He clambered up the branches and jumped into her room, dodging a shuriken that hit the wall an inch from his face.

"Sanosuke! You scared me. Don't do that again you could've have died! And what are you doing here?" Mariko looked at him her eyes wide with surprise.

"I wouldn't have died. And you need to lighten up! So lets go!" he slipped an arm around her waist, dodging again as a punch came his way. They leapt of the window and fell into the mud.

Mariko dusted her kimono. "I hate these kimonos. Give me your pants any day! And I could have made a better landing!"

Sanosuke smiled. "You want my trousers? Here? Ok you can have them." He began unlacing them.

"Sanosuke-san! I didn't mean that! Stop right now or you're a dead man!" Mariko found she was blushing…_stop it!_

He smiled and pointed to the horse. "Shall we leave?" before the words were out of his mouth she was sitting side saddle…but she gestured for him to sit behind her. He got on and slipped his arms around her, grabbing the reins from her hands. She frowned the whole way there.

It was the fair. Mariko couldn't help the squeal of delight that escaped her lips. They checked out all the stalls. Mariko beat Sanosuke at the ball stall, by hitting all the three stacks of bottles. She got him a small stuffed bear. "To go with your childish attitude, little boy. Now you needn't be scared of the dark."

But Sanosuke beat her at the test your strength stall, winning his bet. Mariko paid the bet, by standing on tiptoes to timidly kiss him, in public. When she was done, she went redder than the clown's nose. They had a fun lunch of sushi though Sanosuke would have bought the whole menu.

When suddenly Sanosuke remembered that he had promised Kaoru some groceries for lunch! They rode back really fast, and didn't stop until they had reached the dojo. Sanosuke ran in and dumped the groceries on the small table just as Kaoru walked in with more bags of groceries.

"You're late…I just went out and bought some. What am I going to do with all these groceries?" Kaoru looked at him in despair. "What have you been doing all morning?"

Sano looked around and realized Mariko had disappeared. He went out to look for her when Kaoru stopped him. "_Why are you smelling of perfume?_"

Suddenly he saw her standing a little way of leaning against one of the trees. His common sense told him to leave her there. She was giving him an easy way out…he didn't have to call her in and she wouldn't be meeting her prey. But he shook off Kaoru and walked up to her.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"I don't think I should come in Sanosuke. You're leading me right to his house and you know I'll have to kill him." Mariko looked up at him irritated.

"I'm trying to stop you from killing him. Just come in Mariko…meet the others, socialize a bit, I bet you haven't done that in a long time."

"Sanosuke…I will kill him. I don't want to meet him here, not in his house. Do you know how easy it will be for me to kill him if I explore his house?" Mariko whispered angrily.

"Sanosuke! Oh…hello. Sanosuke you never introduced me to your friend!" Kaoru stood a little distance from them and there was nothing for Mariko to do but force a smile on to her face.

"Hajimemashite. I'm Takashi Mariko; I own the restaurant, Oishii Ryori. I met Sanosuke-san, yesterday. We met again today while buying groceries and he accompanied me part of the way, but your home is on the way to so he said he'd drop off the groceries before walking me home." She lied smoothly. Forgetting the teddy bear and the other fair stuff.

"But you must come in. we were just having lunch." Kaoru cut off her protests. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru."

They went in, Mariko talking nineteen to dozen with Kaoru. She liked her a lot. _Well Mariko…glad you like her; after all, all you're going to do is kill her love._ She thought sarcastically.

As they ate, Mariko having declined politely, just drinking sake, Kenshin arrived. He saw her and stopped. "Mariko-san."

---------------------------------

Kaoru watched Mariko stand up…more like glide to her feet and bow. "Himura-san. How are you? I was passing by, having met Sanosuke, when Kaoru-san invited me in."

Kaoru saw the slight appreciative look flit across Kenshin's face. "It's nice to see you again. Please sit down." He took his place next to Kaoru opposite Mariko.

It was a revealing meal for Kaoru…she saw the way Sanosuke looked at the beautiful woman. He was clearly in love with her and her with him, though she hid it very well.

She didn't pay too much attention to him, talking and laughing with everyone. Kaoru didn't miss the mix of emotions in Kenshin's eyes either. When he looked at Mariko, she saw admiration, concentration on her every word, anger and what hurt her most of all something like love. No… wasn't love really, more like Kenshin liked the woman, like he wanted her.

But didn't Kenshin love her…Kaoru? Or was she mistaking it with friendship? She tried to hate Mariko, but found she couldn't. She liked the beautiful, lively woman a lot. _Oh Kenshin…what's going on?_

----------------------------------------------

Kenshin couldn't take his eyes of her. She looked so pretty and her perfume somehow sent his head reeling. He was watching her every move. The way she moved her head when talking to Yahiko, her laugh, and the amused look in her eyes…everything was perfect. Kenshin didn't notice anything else, he didn't notice the way Sanosuke looked at her and she him, she didn't notice Kaoru watching him with a hurt expression, he just stared hungrily and if Mariko had been meat he would have eaten her.

Suddenly he turned and found himself staring into two pained blue eyes. Kaoru was staring at him hurt. That brought him back to senses and he tried hard to look at everything but Mariko.

Soon she glided to her feet and he had to look at her. "Thank you for your hospitality, Kaoru-san, Himura-san, Yahiko. I must be leaving now or everyone will wonder where I am."

Kenshin looked into her deep blue eyes and felt a small thrill go down his spine. She was beautiful…

Sanosuke jumped up. "I'll walk you home!" and followed her out.

Yahiko watched them walk out. "Those two make and excellent couple…Sanosuke couldn't have chosen better."

"What?" Kenshin looked at the boy whop made a face at him. "Don't tell me you didn't notice Kenshin. They were all over each other."

Kenshin stared at him. "I don't think anything is going on between them. What do you think Kaoru?"

Kaoru had left. She was behind the house wiping away a few quick tears.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: I guess it'll be an M rating from the next chapter or maybe next to next onwards. Hope you like this chapter! Have fun.

Arashi/Taka.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own kenshin or any of the characters!

Chapter Five:

Mariko sighed looking out of her west facing window and watched the setting sun. This was getting a little too much to deal with. She had bargained for a nice quick kill, if not a good manipulative masquerade as a restaurant owner to bring out the Battousai in Kenshin and kill him or die.

Sanosuke had messed up everything it seemed. She grimaced at the darkening evening sky…Sanosuke was nothing at all…she was a trained ninja not some silly school girl who fell in love with all the wrong people. She would try her best to avoid him from now own she decided…and ignored the pain that felt like it was going to tear her heart apart.

"Akiko!" she waited for the made to run up and open the door. "Get me some of the best and strongest sake we own. And I will not be coming down today…make sure nothing goes wrong."

She sat down on her futon and filled a cup of sake for herself and downed it quickly. Maybe getting drunk for once wouldn't be so bad. She wondered what Sanosuke would do if he had been the assassin and she his object of affection? She smiled at the thought.

----------------------------------------

Kenshin walked down to the restaurant that evening, knowing fully well that he should just be staying with Kaoru, but he wanted to see Mariko-san tonight. It was like an addiction, he wanted to see her smell that haunting Tomoe perfume again.

He sat down at his usual table…she would be down any minute. At the back of these crazy thoughts about Mariko, he was angry at himself for hurting Kaoru this way, he'd never been like this before! He ordered some food and waited. Two hours passed he finished all his food, but she was nowhere to be seen. He took this as a sign, he was supposed to go straight back to Kaoru.

He decided to take the short cut. He turned into the alley next to the shop and started walking down when he caught sight of her…leaning against the wall, a dark red kimono setting of her dark beauty. She was swaying slightly.

"Mariko-san?" Kenshin looked at her in concern. She turned and her eyes widened when she saw him, a desperate look creeping into her eyes. She looked about her like a trapped animal, before trying to leave. She stumbled a few steps before her legs gave way. Kenshin ran up and caught just as she almost hit the ground.

"Mariko-san, daijobu desu ka?" (Are you alright?) Kenshin stared down at her. Her kimono had come slightly loose, and he could see the beautiful white skin of her neck, his gaze moving down in a V towards a bit of cleavage which also showed.

She pushed herself up. "You…" she whispered. "Go away. Leave me alone…go away. Don't come near me, it's not safe." He helped her up, still keeping a hold of her shoulders, he was almost holding her up, and she felt like a rag doll.

"Go away, Himura-san. Please…Onegai Shimasu." She pushed away from him and started to take a step towards the back door. She suddenly met his eyes…

Kenshin didn't know how it happened but he suddenly kissed her hard. His mind screamed that what he was doing was wrong…but it felt right. He lifted her up slightly before almost slamming her into the restaurant's wall, kissing her harder, and his fingers moving down the soft skin of her neck…

She pushed him away with all the strength she could muster in her present condition. "Please stop, Himura-san." Tears were streaming down her face, and her hair was coming undone, beautiful long tresses like midnight flowing down to her waist and her hair ornament (the stick like one…I've forgotten what it's called!) fell to the ground. His eyes widened slightly when he saw he had scraped a hand a little when he had shoved her against the wall.

She tottered to the door, grabbing it when she felt like falling. "Please Himura-san…go home. Away from me…before it rains blood." She disappeared into the doorway.

Kenshin stared after her…_rain blood?_ She had used the exact words Tomoe had used when he had first met her…who was this woman so like Tomoe at the same time so unlike her. He touched his lips to find a little bit of lipstick smudged there…it felt so right…but was she really in love with Sanosuke?

He bent down and picked up her hair ornament. It was pretty and long stick with a hawk perched on top. He suddenly realized the hawk's left leg was subtly tied to its perch…_a trapped hawk?_

------------------------------

Mariko stumbled to her bedroom and slide the door shut. She made it as far as her futon before fainting onto it. Outside a man made a sound of distaste.

"I'd say she's very distracted…and drunk. Are you sure she will go through with it?" it was a gruff raspy voice.

"She will. She's my best ninja. She's had a horrible past which won't let her relax, and she's ruthless. But if she goes any further I will have to speak with her." The other man replied as he stared into the window of the dark room.

--------------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Don't ask me why I made Kenshin kiss her…it was wrong but it felt right. I know Kenshin's not like that but I needed him to be like that. It's ok. Alls well the ends well.

Taka.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Rouruoni Kenshin or any of the characters.

----------------------

Chap 6:

Mariko woke up with a splitting headache. She groaned as she got of the futon, hell why did she have to drink to much sake? Picking up the bowl of water that she always kept in her room, she buried her face in it stifling the gasp that almost broke out.

After doing this a few times she washed her face and asked for some miso soup to be brought upstairs. She drank it quickly and decided to go out, incase Sanosuke showed up. She really had to avoid him now more than ever. She pulled on a kimono as quickly as she could and left, informing the maids that she was going out for a few days.

She rode down a mountain path for about two hours before reaching a small house at the top. It was a sweet house actually with two bedrooms, a small kitchen and a small hall for meeting people. Even her clan didn't know of its existence, it was the house in which she had spent her first few childhood years before joining the dojo. It was built in an alcove of the mountain, with a small but beautiful bath in the back, shielded by the house.

She settled in and arranged all her things in her favorite room and sat down to make her plans. She would spend a day here, relaxing away from all the problems, make a good plan, execute it and return to her dojo.

But Kenshin's kiss haunted her…she didn't know what to make of it. She loved Sanosuke, enough to give up killing Kenshin. Kenshin loved Kaoru, why did he kiss her? He must have been deluded. She decided she had waited too long and had to resolve the whole issue before things got murkier.

------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke looked grumpy. He had spend the whole day looking for her and its was almost twilight and there was still no sign of her! At last he found someone who had seen her. The old man pointed to the mountain path and Sanosuke set off down it. After a long walk and many stops to ask for directions, Sanosuke stopped. It was really dark except for the moonlight and he really wanted to give up. Something in him wouldn't let him stop, there was a full moon so he could see pretty well and he'd keep moving for an other hour then he'd stop. He walked for fifteen minutes before the path ended at a small house built into a mountain alcove. He cursed! Now he'd have to ask someone again. He walked up to the house, it seemed deserted. Sanosuke frowned, in any case if it was empty he could always stay here.

He slid open the door and went in. he heard a splashing noise at the back and walk to the other side of the house. He slid the door open and found himself looking at Mariko. He gasped, she was just getting out of the bath…sure he had seen naked women before and even bathed with lots of them in the common baths but this was different. She looked up and saw him her eyes widening.

She looked very beautiful, her long midnight hair clinging to her, the moonlight illuminating her naked body making her look ethereal. His eyes traveled from her face to the smooth beautiful skin of her neck, downwards to her breasts with two dark brown nipples, the taut muscles of the stomach, to the dark patch between her legs and her firm, toned legs.

"Sanosuke!" she whispered pulling on a sheer dark blue under robe. Sanosuke stiffened instead of covering her it was so see-through that he could see all of her silhouetted under it. "what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." His voice sounded slightly hoarse. He waked up to her…"you cant get away from me that easily." He bent down and kissed her passionately.

He broke away and lifted her up carrying her to the futon inside. He set her down on it and began kissing her softly. The he slipped off one side of her under robe and peppered her soft skin with little kisses. His hands went to the sash of the under robe and he yanked it open. He took one of those chocolate colored nipples in his mouth and sucked, drawing a soft moan from her, slowly he took the other one. She slipped of his shirt and bandages, fumbling with the knot of his trousers. He slowly trailed a wet lines of kisses down to the dark patch between her legs. The he spread her legs apart and licked her slowly dragging his tongue against her. She gasped wringing her hands in his hair. He pinned her down by the legs, licking, kissing and sucking till she almost went crazy frantically begging for him to get inside…the he got on top of her and entered her in one swift stroke. She was a virgin he realized, but the only symptom that it had hurt was the way her hand tightened on his shoulders. He continued to enter her swiftly as they kissed hard little kisses. They screamed as the came together and she shuddered under him. He rolled off her panting. She looked up at him and kissed him again.

"That was good…." Mariko smiled softly. "I've never done that before!" he grinned. "Yeah I kinda noticed, what with the blood and all!" he tried yanking her back down, but she pushed him away and got some water. She dipped a cloth and stared gently washing him. He jerked away when she reached ticklish spots. After she finished drying him and cleaning up, she watched him for a while, before grinning mischievously. She sat down next to him and caught hold of his dick. Still smiling she put her full mouth on it and started to suck. Sanosuke gasped. "I thought you were tired." He said half heartedly. She smiled, "the night is still long…let's see how long your strength holds…."

----------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry if this part sucked, I've never really got the hang of writing really good lemons, so I'm trying ok! Now I'm really in a fix! How the hell do I end this thing? Well neways a few more chapters to go I think!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

They stayed at the house for longer than a few days…a month to be exact. Mariko looked at Sanosuke chopping up the firewood and sighed…it was time to get back home. "Sano, lets leave today. We need to get back to Kyoto." Sanosuke smiled at her.

"I thought you were having fun here with me…why return to Kyoto anyway?" he cupped her face in his hand kissing her before she could answer. She smiled at him, but there was a weird emotion in her eyes. "I need to finish what I came to Kyoto for and leave for my dojo. And well I left the restaurant for too long." Sanosuke nodded but looked at her worriedly. He'd been hoping she'd give up on that hair brained notion of killing Kenshin.

----------------------------------------------

"Lady Mariko! There were some men here to see you! They said they'll come back after a week or so!" Akiko rushed out looking worried. Mariko smiled at her. "it's alright Akiko I'll see them when they come again."

"Mariko-san!" Mariko looked up to see Kaoru smiling at her. She looked around to see Sanosuke on the ground with Yahiko sitting on him. "Baka ero! Why didn't you tell us where you were? You've been gone for a month…we were worried." Yahiko hit Sanosuke on the head again.

"Um…I am really sorry but Sanosuke was just escorting me out of town on some business. I'm sorry he didn't tell you, I wouldn't have taken him along if I'd known. Its nice to finally see you again Kaoru-san." Mariko bowed slightly. "Yahiko-kun, please get off Sanosuke-san. I need him to take all these things inside for me." Yahiko blushed when she smiled at him, she really was beautiful! Sanosuke picked up her bag and left.

"Mariko-san, please join us for lunch…" Mariko agreed and they all left for the dojo. Mariko suddenly stopped when she came face to face with Kenshin…she'd forgotten about the last time they'd met. "Himura-san. It's nice to see you again." Kenshin smiled. "Yes, I haven't seen you in a while Mariko-san."

"Sanosuke-san and I were out for a while. I had some business elsewhere." Lunch progressed fine, she didn't talk to much to Kenshin and Sanosuke seemed to be at her beck and call.

Kenshin watched the two. Yes, Yahiko was right, they were hopelessly in love with each other. He should back off, but he couldn't forget the kiss he had given her the last time they'd met…suddenly a hand touched his. "They look very sweet together don't they Kenshin?" Kaoru was smiling at him. he smiled back and nodded when suddenly Sano and Yahiko were rolling around pummeling each other. Mariko watched them smiling.

---------------------------------------------------

Mariko chopped the vegetables and sighed, she was feeling so tired lately. Maybe she should eat more. She looked outside watching life go on at the dojo…she was getting too involved, but with Sanosuke around it wasn't that hard. Pain yanked her out of her reverie. She had cut her finger…damn she should watch it. Serves her right for zoning out when she had work.

"Mariko-san? She looked up to see Megumi and suddenly the world started to fade…she grabbed the counter to keep standing and Megumi caught her. "Mariko-san are you alright?" Mariko's world slid back into focus. "I'm fine I was just dizzy back there for a second." She let Megumi bind up her finger and give her a quick check up. Suddenly Megumi smiled…"Mariko-san! Why didn't you tell us?"

Mariko blinked at her. "Tell you what?" Megumi looked at her and smiled once more. "That you're having a baby?" Mariko jerked back. She'd suspected it, but then just thought that her period was late. No…she couldn't have Sanosuke's baby now…she paled. "Mariko-san? You don't look good…" Megumi's eyes widened as the woman caught hold of her hands.

"Megumi-sensei…please doesn't reveal this to anyone! Please!" she looked so scared and helpless that Megumi was very worried. "Alright I won't Mariko-san. But you have to tell me, whose is it? Is it Sanosuke's?" Mariko nodded soundlessly. Megumi didn't press for more details but just told Mariko what she needed to eat and that she needed to eat a lot more.

------------------------------------------------

Mariko sat in her room at the restaurant and covered her face. She couldn't live here with Sanosuke…she had her dojo to take care off, but if she lost against Battousai…who could she trust? Suddenly she realized and quickly scribbled a note. She went out and looked for Akiko, her most trustworthy maid…who was also a ninja. "Akiko! I need you to go and find Shinomori Aoshi as fast as possible, he is somewhere in the north of this city. Give him this note." She turned back and hoped Aoshi would find it.

-------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke smiled at his love from across the table. "Why the glum face? You've been smiling so much lately, it's funny to see you all quiet!" she looked up at him and smiled. "I'm just not feeling very well Sano. But everything will be alright. Lets go to sleep neh?" she walked up to him and hugged him tight before leading him to the futon and pushing him down on it.

Sanosuke gasped as she almost ripped the clothes off him. She had a desperate look in her eyes. He pulled her down next to him. They made love until the wee hours of the morning. She slipped her am around him. "I love you Sanosuke." Sano's eyes widened, she'd never said that before. He hugged her closer, almost protectively. "I love you too, I'll never let you go!" she smiled at him sadly and closed her eyes falling asleep on his chest.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: god I've never written such short chapters before! Neways the rest is for another chapter!

Taka


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Aoshi read the note quickly before crumpling it. It had read:

_Aoshi-sama,_

_I'm on an assignment…to get rid of Himura Battousai. Due to some obstacles, I cannot wait any longer. If I die, then please take care of my clan, the Tsume Gumi. I might not live if I succeed in arousing the Battousai. I leave all my possessions in your care. Thank you for everything…_

_Mariko._

He looked at Akiko. "We have to leave now. Do you know where she is? I might not get there in time, the stupid girl!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Mariko changed into her ninja outfit and checked her shurikens and blade. She breathed in deeply, she had left Sanosuke asleep in his room and sneaked out of the dojo, heaven knew why Kenshin hadn't heard. Well, Kenshin would be gone today. She looked at Tomoe's mirror. "I don't need Sanosuke being a sheath Tomoe. He's done enough…I'm sorry."

She ran her finger down the blade of her sword, it was sharp enough. She mentally apologized to Hiko Seijuro who she'd learnt from when Kenshin had disappeared for those fifteen years. Duty was duty. She touched her stomach lightly, Sanosuke's baby…if she died today, then it would kill them both. "I'd have loved to stay and have you, kodomo! But an order is an order."

The door opened and she turned around. Two men stood at her door. She smirked at them. "You needn't worry so much; I told you I'll finish him off. If I lose, then well what loss is it to you? I won't give you in either."

The shorter man smiled. His voice was gruff and raspy. "I'm sure you won't. I believe in you Mariko. You'll throw away everything for duty." She slipped out of the window without a word.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke woke up and looked around. She was gone. He looked at a small note on the bed. _I love you._ No…she wasn't leaving him. He ran out and saw Kaoru and Megumi. "Did you see Mariko?" they shook their heads. "She wasn't here in the morning." Sanosuke walked back into the dojo wall. "Where's Kenshin?"

"Oh he's gone out to buy some tofu." Kaoru smiled. Sanosuke swore loudly. "No, she's gone to fight him! He'll kill her if she brings out Battousai!" he looked at the women desperately. "They'll kill each other!"

Megumi looked at Sanosuke worried. "What do you mean Sano? She cant fight in her condition!" he looked at her… "She's the ninja who attacked him on the eve of Kaoru's birthday! What do you mean her condition?" Megumi looked at him in despair. "She's pregnant with your child! She'll kill both herself and the child!"

Sanosuke stared at her in shock. "I have to stop her!" he ran out the door with the two women following him.

------------------------------------------------

Kenshin walked down the path to buy tofu. Suddenly he stopped. He looked out at the river bank where he and Sanosuke had fought. A ninja stood there, he walked up to her. She turned to face him. "Nice to see you again, Himura-san" she smiled her beautiful trade mark smile. Kenshin's eyes widened slightly…"So it was you all along? What about Sanosuke? Were you leading us on?"

She smiled again, but her eyes were blank. "No, I didn't lead you on. I do love Sanosuke, but duty comes first, you must know that Battousai, why else would you have waited to finish establishing the Meiji government before you stopped all killing? You would have stopped right then, if duty hadn't come over Tomoe." He looked at her surprised. She nodded. "I knew Tomoe. She was my best friend though a lot older than me. She wrote to me about you once. It's ironical that I'm out to kill my best friend's lover. Draw your sword Battousai or should I say Shinta? That's who you are now…Shinta, come on be Kenshin once more!"

Kenshin looked at her for a while. Then he narrowed his eyes and drew. She wasn't going to let him off. She readied when a shout stopped them. She sighed and looked up. "Mariko! Don't! I wont let you fight." Sanosuke ran up to her. "Why didn't you tell me you were having our child?" Kenshin stopped in shock. But Mariko didn't answer, she stared coldly at Megumi. "So you broke your word Megumi-san? I might have expected it! Sanosuke get out of my way."

"Why Mariko-san? You know you don't want to do this!" Kaoru ran a few steps forward but a shuriken missed her by inches. Mariko looked at her. "This is about what I've been ordered to do. I was supposed to have killed the Battousai and left. It didn't happen like that. Now I must finish and leave." Megumi frowned at her. "Come to you senses baka onna! You'll kill the baby if anything goes wrong. What a time to be calling out the Battousai!"

Mariko smiled. "Nothing gets in my way. I have to kill Kenshin, for my clan. I need my clan to survive and I can only o so if I kill the Battousai. I said get out of my way Sanosuke." When he didn't move she glared. "Haaaaa…" she punched him hard and he skidded backwards. Then she ran to him and poked a nerve. He gasped, he could move an inch. It was what she had done to Kenshin. "Mariko…" she turned to face Kenshin. "I said draw Battousai. Are you afraid you'll hurt me or my child? I wont give a chance to do that." She drew and ran at him, he jumped out of the way, but as he struck she blocked him. he tried his flying dragon slash and once more she almost impaled him on her sword. She moved quickly and fluidly. He took up the stance for battoujutsu and she mirrored him. Their swords met with a clang, and racked some. She attacked and suddenly jumped into the air using his own attack against him. Kenshin moved out of the way in shock, just in time. Mariko laughed. "Oh I forgot my regards from Hiko Seijuro. I take it he didn't tell you about me…his second apprentice! You cant defeat me unless you become Battousai! Do I have to make you angry like all the other attackers did? Whom should I aim at? Kaoru-san? Megumi? Yahiko? Or even Sanosuke? Don't force me to do so, when I fight I have no mercy!"

Kenshin looked at her for a moment and then his eyes changed. She found herself staring into the eyes of a man slayer. She smiled slightly ignoring Sanosuke panting out her name. Then they ran at each other again. The blades clanged. Then Kenshin struck the earth hard. She dodged the flying bits of sand, but wasn't fast enough as Kenshin's blunt blade hit her arm. She stumbled and fell a little far away. Kenshin attacked without pause and she put up her sword in time to block him. She blocked all his attacks almost as fast as him. Then she got him across the knee. He fell back at once panting. His eyes narrowed even more and he came at her landing a blow on her neck. She landed sliding across the ground and struggled to stand up. She spat out the blood to one side. She ran at him once more attacking swiftly looking for an opening. She never found one instead he flew up into the air once more. She tried to go into the counter stance but he switched position and the blunt blade hit her leg. There was a sickening crack and she went pale. She leaned on her sword to get up. He came at her; she recognized the Hiten Mitsurugi's final attack and closed her eyes.

Sanosuke yelled out her name as Kenshin flew towards her. The blade was about to strike when a figure flew out of nowhere. Kenshin's blade sliced into thin air. He turned around to see Aoshi cradling Mariko in his arms. "Enough." It came out as a command. Kenshin stared at them angrily before turning back to normal. "Aoshi?" Sanosuke stared at the man.

"Aoshi-sama? You should have let him, it was fitting…" he slapped her hard. Her eyes widened in shock. "Don't be stupid. You've got a clan to take care of and you lost fairly. We're leaving you need that wound tended to." She nodded softly. Sanosuke stood up; the paralysis had eased a little.

"Mariko!" she looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. Then she smiled. "You know I cant stay…Gomen Sanosuke…I didn't mean to fall in love with you, but I did. And now all I'm going to return to you is pain and suffering. Ja mata aimasho ne?" Sanosuke stared at her. "You cant leave not now! You're having our child! You…" he stared at Aoshi's disappearing form and at Mariko's tear filled eyes as they disappeared into the forest. He tried to run, but fell into the mud; his legs weren't working that well yet. "Mariko!" he screamed but she didn't come back. He covered his face and sobbed, the only thing he'd loved. Kaoru ran to Kenshin and they stared at Sanosuke's form in the mud. Sanosuke stood up and opened the note he suddenly found in his pocket. _My last name is …Sagara. I love you._

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: that's it! It's over I don't know whether to be happy or sad!


End file.
